


Who are the Seven Deadly Sins?

by bbytaebin



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: F/M, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, there are relationships but that's not really the main focus, theyre all demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bangtan Boys, group of misfits, or high-class demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are the Seven Deadly Sins?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the opening for the rest. this just explains who is what and opens the story.

The seven deadly sins were a hierarchy. And at the very top, rightly, was the deadly sin of Greed. Seokjin was the living embodiment of greed. Literally. He would take anything and everything he wants, and nobody could stop him. He wants and he gets. Especially when Wrath isn't around to stop him. Wrath kept him in check with the constant anger and screaming. And Seokjin would just sit there and giggle. Namjoon would be confused, but then he'd look down and see his rings were gone. Seokjin would trot away to his next victim, and Namjoon would curse his name.   
Below Greed and Wrath was Envy. Jeongguk was never satisfied with anything Seokjin was Sillitoe give up. A nice house, one of the nicest in Hell, and he still wouldn't close his mouth about the servants being to quiet or too loud and how he'd kill for Seokjin's. And Seokjin knew he would. Envy liked to flaunt around his things until he found nicer and better ones to long for in silence. "Nice food! I'm so jealous!" Was almost the only thing he said when all the sins got together for a nice meal. And by nice meal, it was a human carcass with ketchup.  
Taehyung was under Envy. "Oh my, I'm so hot." Taehyung was the sin of Pride. Boy oh boy, did he show pride. He was almost always with a mirror, his hair matted to perfection. He almost always had a lollipop in his mouth, his glossed lips poised around the sugary treat. He liked to do that to bother Jimin and Hoseok both, and it worked. They would pant and follow him around until Wrath would scream and shout, trying to punch Taehyung out.  
Lust was under Pride, quite literally. But then again, Lust was under everyone. Jimin almost never stopped, he was always making eyes at Envy, or winking suggestively at Greed. It drive everyone insane, but Lust enjoyed it to no end. Pretty much everyone in Hell have been with Lust at this point, and the clothing he wore didn't help either. His hair was always tangly and his lips were almost always swollen, but that didn't stop men and women demons from falling to his feet. Jimin usually only chose the higher ranking ones, like the deadly sins, but if the lower-ranking Demons paid well, he wouldn't deny. He was Lucifer's favourite, having the most powerful demon in hell wrapped around your finger must feel great, but only Pride and Lust would know from experience.  
And below Lust, was Gluttony. Hoseok was a greedy bastard, but in a different way than Seokjin. He would eat anything and everything, but never gain a pound. Sometime he would snack on Pride's shoulder, much to his dismay. Pride's skin would grow back, all demon's do, but it was his beautiful skin. Hoseok couldn't get enough. The pungent aroma of flesh, especially Pride's, since he took so much care of it. He often would snack on Lust's too, if he was especially hungry, but Lust would always demand something in return. He was damn greedy too.  
At the bottom of the deadly sins, was Sloth. Yoongi didn't mind being Sloth. He didn't have to change his lifestyle very much. Half of the time, he overslept for meetings of the sins. Wrath would always scream at him and yell, but Yoongi would fall asleep in the middle of the yelling, only egging Namjoon on. The would repeat until Lust could distract Wrath enough for him to stop. Lust didn't mind being the only one able to calm Namjoon down.  
\--  
They had meetings every other week. The meetings were pretty boring and tame, in Lust's opinion. Jimin liked to spice things up. He wasn't going to jump Yoongi in the middle of a meeting, no, that would be boring. He slowly looked at Yoongi, who was sitting across from him at the table. He coughed, and it caught Yoongi's attention. Jimin looked at him through his eyelashes and winked. Yoongi's face flushed red, and he rolled his eyes. Well, this could possibly cure Lust of his everlasting boredom. Perfect.   
Greed wasn't paying much attention, Wrath was droning on about some thing that was almost as painfully boring as himself. Almost. Despite Seokjin zoning out and picking at his nails, he could tell Lust was up to something, and when he winked at Yoongi, Seokjin knew this was about to become extremely interesting, and he wanted in. Desperately.  
It was sinfully easy to distract Yoongi from the meeting at hand, and it was even easier to keep his attention. Lust knew that Greed knew what was going on. He draped his arm around Seokjin's shoulders and whispered something in his ear, the words almost driving a shiver down his spine.  
"Let's make this meeting a little," Jimin stopped, his voice laced with pure enjoyment, licking his plush lips. "exciting. Don't you think it's a little dull, Greed?"  
Greed couldn't agree more.


End file.
